


Live It, Love It

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Annoyed Ilya, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Rimming, Sexual Negotiations, Sochi Olympics, Transgender, Transgender relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall 2011, Winter 2014. Sidney and Geno have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live It, Love It

Fall 2011 - Pittsburgh, PA 

 

Geno was sitting on the couch in Sidney’s den, his legs on the coffee table as he watched The Food Network. They had a game in the evening, but right now he just needed to decompress a bit before he went to take a nap. Sidney wasn’t playing yet. She was almost cleared to get back on the ice and she had been practicing with the team for a few weeks now. She just needed to pass the concussion test and then she could play again.

“Hey,” Sidney said, interrupting the show and Geno’s thoughts. She swung a leg over Geno’s lap and sat down, her knees straddling his hips. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“Kiss first.” Geno moved his hands to her hips, tilting his head up for a kiss. She leaned down, kissing him lightly before nipping at his lower lip and pulling back. “Okay. Can talk now.”

“I want to talk about what happened at Flower’s party,” Sidney said calmly. “Not the freaking out part because you know why that happened. The rest of it.”

Geno furrowed his brow. “You touching me?”

“Yes that. I want to do that. I know I was drunk when I said it, but I do want to have sex with you.” Sidney ran a hand through Geno’s hair, playing with the curls at the back of his neck. “It’s just going to take a little work.”

“Is no rush,” Geno said honestly. “I like what we do now.”

“So do I. I like it a lot,” Sidney said before leaning down to kiss Geno again. Geno slid his fingers under the back of her shirt, stroking the skin there lightly. She shivered and kissed him harder. Finally she pulled back, laughing softly. “We’re talking right now.”

“You kiss me,” Geno said, laughing as well. “I just go with it.”

“We do need to talk about it first,” Sidney said, her voice taking on a serious tone. “Because there are things I know that I don’t like. I have enough experience with sex to know what isn’t going to work for me.”

“But not enough to know what does,” Geno said gently. She nodded at that. “We find what you like then.”

“You’ll stop if I say so?”

“Always,” Geno promised. He pulled Sidney down into another kiss, softer this time. She smiled against his lips, settling further onto his lap and feeling the swell of his cock against her leg. “Love you.”

Sidney hummed happily. “Love you too.” She turned to look at the clock. “You need to take a nap.”

Geno rested his head on the back of the couch, his eyes closed. “Going to need to visit bathroom first.”

Sidney laughed and moved off of his lap. She kissed him again, a bit messy this time, resting her hand on his side. “You could um, do it here. I can kiss you while you do it.”

“Fuck,” Geno groaned at that, squeezing himself through his shorts a little roughly. “Can’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” asked Sidney, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I’m serious.”

“I know,” Geno said to her. “Want you so much. Just don’t want you upset if you get hard.”

“It’s going to happen. I expect it to happen. It startled me at Flower’s party. If I’m prepared it doesn’t freak me out much.” Sidney flushed a little. “I do jerk off. Not often, but I have to every once in awhile or else um. you know.” She waved her hand a little. “I get off at night while I’m sleeping. And I hate washing sheets.”

“You sure?” asked Geno cautiously.

“Yes,” Sidney laughed, pushing at him gently. “Take off your shirt.”

“I thought just kiss,” Geno said, even as he stripped off his shirt, tossing it aside. “Not complaining.”

“I like looking at you,” Sidney said softly. She ran a hand over Geno’s collarbone and down his sternum to rest on his stomach. “I think about you a lot. Daydream about you kissing me.”

Geno pushed his shorts down enough to free his cock. “Trying to talk dirty?”

Sidney wrinkled her nose. “I’m pretty sure I’m awful at it.”

“You think about me,” Geno said happily, moving his hand slowly for now. Sidney watched, her head on his shoulder and her hand still on his stomach. “Just kiss?”

“No,” Sidney admitted, turning her head to kiss his neck. “Other things that you can’t do right now. Take off your shorts.”

Geno moved his hand long enough to fumble his shorts down and kick them off. Okay, he felt a little ridiculous naked except for his socks while Sidney was fully dressed and an Iron Chef rerun was playing, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Sidney moved to straddle his legs again, careful to stay kneeling this time. She leaned forward and kissed him messily. Geno responded, kissing her back as he started to jerk off again. He slid a hand up the back of her shirt, resting on warm skin. 

It didn’t take long for Geno to come, breathing against Sidney’s mouth and clutching her close. She pressed calming kisses against his temple as he moaned lowly, his eyes fluttering open to see her smiling. 

“Good?” asked Sidney, leaning over to grab Geno’s shirt. She carefully wiped his hand and stomach off, before gently cleaning his cock. Geno just watched, feeling wiped out and happy. He leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss against her jaw. 

Sidney pulled back and slid off his lap, sitting next to him on the couch. Geno touched her arm lightly, careful of the space she had put between them. “You okay?”

Sidney nodded even though her smile had faded and she was obviously uncomfortably hard in her sweats. Geno noticed, but didn’t offer anything. That hadn’t been on the table and he wasn’t going to push it. 

“Your orgasm face is kind of ridiculous,” Sidney said after a moment. 

“Is orgasm. Not worried about my face,” Geno countered, grinning at her. 

“It was hot. Ridiculous, but hot.” Sidney shook her head before leaning in to kiss him again, all lips and no tongue. He touched the back of her neck lightly, resting his thumb against the join of her shoulder. She was tense, but not more than usual. That was a good sign.

“You need to nap now,” Sidney said, getting to her feet in one fluid motion. “I’m going to tell Pamela about this.”

Geno nodded, getting up as well even though his legs were still kind of weak. He grabbed his shorts and T-shirt. “Me too.”

Sidney laughed at that, stretching her arms above her head to stretch her back. “Pamela is going to laugh having to hear about me kissing you while you jerk off twice. And then she’s going to make us both talk about how it made us feel.”

Geno snorted. “Felt great for me.”

Sidney touched the side of his face lightly. “For me too. So go nap with a clear conscience. Getting you off was fun and I plan on doing it again soon. Maybe I’ll touch you next time.”

Sidney smirked at him, licking her lips before heading out of the room. Geno sighed and looked down at his cock which was valiantly trying to respond to her teasing. He pointed at himself, scowling.

“You shut up.”

 

Winter 2014 - Sochi, Russia

 

Geno ran his hand through his hair, wondering who the hell was knocking on his door this late. It wasn’t past curfew, but Team Russia had an early skate time tomorrow. Even Ovi had headed to his room already. Ilyusha was asleep in their shared dorm, snoring from his bedroom. Geno had been almost asleep himself.

“Sidney?” Geno blinked in surprise. “What you doing here?”

“Missed you,” Sidney said easily, pressing a hand to his chest and pushing him back into the room. She stripped off her coat and hat, tossing them on the couch. “This is totally a bootycall.”

“What?” asked Geno stupidly.

“Which one is your room?” asked Sidney, grabbing his hand. 

Geno pointed and let Sidney drag him into his bedroom, shutting the door behind them and blocking out Ilya’s snores. “Jonny let you out?”

“Jonny’s busy with Kaner,” Sidney said easily, pulling her shirt off over her head. Geno watched the way the muscles of her back flexed, his eyes drifting to an angry bruise on her side. 

“Wait,” Geno said, finally getting with the program. “You here for sex?”

Sidney turned to look at him, her face suddenly unsure. “Yes. Unless you don’t want to.”

Geno was not an idiot. Sex was something that was usually planned out and talked about to death before it happened. If Sidney was feeling spontaneous and pressing the issue, Geno was not going to say no.

“Yes,” Geno said quickly, stripping off his own shirt and pushing down his sweats. “Not have to tell me twice.”

“Actually I did,” Sidney said with a laugh, mostly naked except for her underwear. Which were red and lacy and fuck, she must have worn those on purpose. He loved her in panties. She wound her arms around Geno’s neck, kissing him deeply. He got with the program quickly, sliding his hands to her ass and squeezing. 

Sidney gasped against his mouth. “I wish, but not while we’re playing hockey every day.”

“What you want?” asked Geno, his hips grinding in small circles already. She was hard as well, pressing back against him. 

“Go down on me. I’ll blow you afterwards,” Sidney promised. She scratched her blunt nails against his scalp. “Please.”

Geno grabbed her behind her thighs, picking her up and tossing her on the bed. Sidney laughed, flushed and happy. Geno got on the bed, pushing her legs apart and pressing kisses on her smooth inner thighs. He nipped lightly at her hip before carefully tugging her panties down and pulling them off. 

“Pillow,” Geno said his voice low and rough. She handed it to him and he shoved it under her hips, getting her at a better angle. 

Geno loved her ass. He made no bones about it and he loved going down on her. It was one of her favorite things and once they had figured that out, their sex life had picked up considerably. She had confessed that it was close enough to her fantasy of him eating her out that she could easily get lost in the sensations and forget that it was her ass, not her pussy.

Sidney was ridiculously responsive tonight as he parted her cheeks, pressing his mouth to her pucker, his tongue flicking out teasingly. She grabbed his hair, tugging lightly and letting her legs fall open as far as she could. Geno loved the noises she made, low groans and high pitched gasps. 

Geno pressed his tongue in, sharp jabs alternating with long, slow licks. He gripped her thighs with his hands, holding her open and keeping her pinned to the bed. She was wet with saliva, messy and dripping just the way she liked it. 

Geno groaned against Sidney’s skin, circling his hips against the bed. Sidney gripped his head, pressing him against her ass roughly even as she grabbed one of his hands with her own and brought it up to her dick. 

Geno almost stopped at that, his rhythm stuttering in surprise. Normally she refused to let him touch her. She could get off without that when he was rimming her. In three years, he could count on one hand the number of times he’d touched her dick during sex.

“Want you to,” Sidney gasped, leaning up a bit to look at him. “Please Geno.”

Geno pulled back briefly, his hand on her dick. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh before nodding. “Okay.”

“Good,” Sidney said, flopping back on the bed. She carded her fingers through his hair, pressing him back down. 

Geno took the hint and started to rim her again, going faster, switching up his technique to keep her moaning constantly. He barely moved his hand on her, instead pressing his thumb under the head, making small circles there. He might not touch her dick often, but he knew what she liked.

“Geno,” Sidney whined, her hips circling against his mouth. Geno doubled his efforts at that, pushing her over quickly as she came with a shout, spilling over his hand and clenched around his tongue. 

Geno stroked her through it slowly before pulling his hand back. He settled back on his knees, watching as she panted, her face red and sweaty, her eyes glazed over. 

“Watch me,” Geno said firmly, making her focus on him before he brought his hand up to him mouth and licked her come off his hand. Her dick twitched at that and she groaned again. 

“Fuck Geno,” Sidney said, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down to kiss him, open-mouthed and messy. Geno was always so glad that she wasn’t weird about him going ass to mouth because he really hated having to stop and go brush his teeth. 

Sidney flipped him, grinning down at Geno with a filthy smirk. “I believe I promised you a blowjob.”

“If you insist,” Geno said magnanimously. Sidney smacked his side lightly and he started to laugh. She did as well, leaning in to kiss him again. His laughter turned into a groan as she gripped his cock, stroking steadily before moving down to take him into her mouth.

Geno, as much as he loved Sidney’s ass, really loved Sidney’s mouth. She was amazingly creative with her tongue and took to sucking cock like a pro once she realized how much control she had in that position. 

Tonight though there was no need for creativity or even much skill. He was already so turned on from going down on her that all it took was her sucking him deep and bobbing her head. 

Geno gripped her shoulder tightly as he shouted her name, coming hard and fast. She pulled back, making a face. Geno panted, but grabbed a tissue, handing it over to her so she could spit. Sidney liked giving blowjobs, but hated to swallow. Geno was fine with that and did his best to warn her. 

Sidney collapsed against him, resting her head on his shoulder and slipping one of her legs between his. He turned into her a little, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“That was great,” Sidney murmured, her voice rough. “Did you like it?”

Geno laughed, a low rumbling chuckle. “Loved it. What brought it on?”

Sidney pressed a kiss against his chest. “Kaner was over and he and Jonny are not quiet. I was just sitting there listening and decided to screw it and come have sex with you instead of listening to them and feeling sorry for myself that the Russian dorms are so far from the Canadian ones when the American dorms are right next door.”

“So you sneak out to come have sex with me,” Geno said with a happy grin. “You the best.”

Sidney laughed, reaching for the blanket with her foot to pull it over them. “I also miss sleeping with you. I’ve been half-tempted to ask Jonny to share a bed but that would be weird. Jonny and I are already weird enough together.”

Geno shook his head. “Jonny much weirder than you. He sleep with Kaner by choice.”

“Set an alarm,” Sidney said, settling against him again. “I want to sleep here for a few hours.”

“Okay,” Geno said easily, grabbing his phone and setting the alarm. 

There was a knock on the door and Ilya stuck his head in, looking angry and still half-asleep. “I hate you both. Next time go to Sidney’s room. You both are so loud.”

“Sorry Ilyusha,” Geno said without any real apology in his voice. Sidney just laughed and pulled the covers over her head. “Go back to sleep.”

Ilya pointed a finger at him. “I will get you back for this. And Ovi will help.”

“Yes yes. Hit light for me?”

Ilya sighed and turned out the light before slamming the door shut. Sidney poked her head back out, grinning at him happily. 

“Next time we can totally scar Jonny for life.”

Geno laughed, so happy to hear that she wanted to do this again while they were in Sochi. He’d been expecting two weeks of barely seeing her and having to keep his hands to himself when they were together. This was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I thought my ability to write fic was broken for a very long time. My ability to write porn has been broken for even longer. 
> 
> Apparently all I needed to fix both was Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin. My husband can never find out. He would be so ashamed. 
> 
> (Not about the fic/porn - just that it's Crosby/Malkin).


End file.
